Kai's Dillemma
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: What happen's when Kai gets turned into a 4yr old.Characters that appear are.Tyson,Rei,Max,Kai,Hiro,Boris and Voltaire.Complete
1. It Begins

Authors Note:

This is my first completed story at 13 chapter's. I've finally gotten a hang of writing programs and now I've been waiting for this day to edit this story..

I'm fixing spelling error's and making it not a text block as well as keeping it script style.. Enjoy the fixed.:D.

It was a regular Saturday.Everyone decided too take a day off from training,Except for Kai.everyone had something they wanted too do.

Tyson,Hiro and their Grandpa were going too spend today together catching up.Max was spending time with his parent's,And Rei was catching up with his old team before they left back for china.

They asked if he wanted come with them.But he would've rather spent today training.So bidding their goodbye's they agreed to meet back at Tyson's house for dinner that evening.

At Voltaire's place he was wondering what to do about his grandson..He got his disturbed by a call by Boris...Voltaire:Why did you call me Boris?

Boris:I know what you can do about Kai.

Voltaire:Continue...

Boris:The science team just finished a time gun.We can turn Kai back into a kid again and re-train him...

Voltaire:Fine anything to be rid him of those friends and idea's he seems to have gotten from them.

Boris:Alright sir,I'll get a jet ready to go at once.sir.

Voltaire:Oh and Boris,I'll be coming to.I want to see this for myself.

Boris:Yes sir!We'll pick you up in ten minute's.And be to japan in thirty.Boris signing out.

Voltaire:Good.I'm coming Kai.

Back in japan.

Kai:Hmm...something is headed this way.well back too training...It's already getting close too 6...They should be back soon.

In the jet. Boris:We will be there soon.We can have this done within the hour. Voltaire:Good.The sooner the better.

Pilot:We are getting ready too land sir!Your car is already waiting.

Voltaire:Very good then.

The jet land's and Boris and Voltaire switch to the car.with the gun ready. Boris:We should be there soon.I believe within around 5 minute's.

Voltaire:Good.Setup the gun.Boris you will use it. Driver:We're here sir.

Tyson and the others met up and were on there back to his place for dinner.

Tyson:I still can't believe Kai didn't want to come with us.all he does is train train train.

Rei:He's just trying to improve his skill's.

Tyson:Yeah but a break is good every once in a while.

Max:That's true.But you know Kai... They continued talking until they reached Tyson's and Hiro pointed out a black limo. Hiro:Hey guy's expecting company?. all at once:No.

Voltaire:Kai I'm giving you one last chance come back with me to the abbey or else you'll half to come by force.

Kai:Forget it old man.I'm not coming with you!

Voltaire:Fine.I warned you.Boris now!

Boris Aims and fire's hitting Kai just as everyone was running up.Everyone was shocked to see Voltaire & Boris there.

Boris:Sir we'll half to come back for Kai later.

Voltaire:Fine I doubt he'll be any trouble in his shape anyway.They run up as as Voltaire's & Boris's car drives away.

Tyson:Kai hey Kai are you here.

Everyone gets a good shock when around the corner of the dojo comes a 4yr old Kai!

To Be Continued.

Like I said this is my first completed story as an author..

Well I wrote one thing for sailor moon years ago but under the circumstances that doesn't count..

Hope it's easier to read now..


	2. The Shock and the Problem

Authors Note:

I hope this version is more readable for you people..

Everyone at the same time:Kai is that you?

Kai has his launcher aimed at them.

Kai:How do you know my name?Who are you?Where am i?

Tyson:I think we have a problem,guy's...

Max:Hey he's getting away! Kai starts running but doesn't get very far when he trip's on his long scarf.

Hiro:I'll go talk to him... everyone nods in agreement.

Hiro walks over to Kai who looks scared stiff but is trying to get up and run.

Kai:Who are you?

Hiro:My name is Hiro.

Kai:How come you all know my name?

Hiro:It's a long story.why don't you come with me and we'll try too sort this out. Kai:How do i know it's safe?...

Hiro:Do they really look like evil people too you?

Kai:I guess not.. He follows Hiro over to the others...

Tyson:Is he alright?

Hiro:Yeah for now...but he has know idea who you are.

Kai point's to Rei Kai:You look like a cat.. Rei:Huh? Everyone laughs a little bit

at this except for Kai who just looks confused.While everyone is distracted by this he tries to sneak off but Rei stops's him.

Rei:I think we need to go inside and straighten this out. he's holding the tip of Kai's scarf so he can't get away.

Tyson:Alright let's go.

Inside everyone had their sitting spot's although Kai was in a corner still a little scared.

Kai:How do you know my name?

Tyson:Who wants to take that question? Everyone decided Tyson should..

Kai:Who are you people?

Tyson: mumbles one question at a time sheesh.

Hiro:I'll start then we'll go around the room.My name is Hiro.

Max:My name is Max.

Rei:My name is Rei.

Tyson:My name is Tyson.

Kai:Where am i?

Tyson:Japan. Kai:That's impossible...I was in Russia yesterday.

Max:This is gonna be a long night...Hey Kai how old are you now?

Kai:shrugs 4. While the others were talking about this problem..Kai had snuck off.Rei had been the first to notice this.

Rei:Hey you guy's...Kai is missing.

Tyson:What..How many time's is he gonna try and leave..

Hiro:We better split up and look for him.It's gonna rain soon so take your umbrella's.

So after everyone got there thing's they divided into team's of 2 Tyson & Hiro Then max & Rei.After half an hour of looking it started to rain...Everyone started to worry then Rei and Max found him in the park The one from the series.Near the lake

Kai:Dranzer what do I do.I'm scared. He started to try to hold back tear's.

Rei:There you are Kai!

Kai just looked at him.

Rei:You had everyone worried.Max is calling the others to let them know.

Kai:Why? I don't know you...I'm in a place i don't know..I'm scared.

Rei knew the Kai he knew would never say such a thing.but he was taken out of thought when saw Kai almost pass out from the storm.

Rei:Max! we have a problem!It's Kai.

Max:We better get him back to the dojo right away! Rei carried Kai on his back while max let the others know what had happened.

Kai:...Dranzer...

Rei:He's out cold.Well at least we're almost there.

At the dojo Tyson and Hiro were back awaiting Rei & Max's return..just then they ran in setting Kai down.

Hiro looked at Kai and noticed Kai's face it was reddish and his breathing was different.

Hiro:Where was he?

Max:We found him at the swings at the park.

Rei:Talking with Dranzer...He actually told me he was scared.Not like Kai at all. Hiro:well right now we have a another problem Kai is sick...Due to being out in the rain for so long.

They turned to look at him and he was shivering,hot And his breathing was shallow. Tyson:What do we do? Hiro:You each have a job...Tyson go fix his bed...Rei go get a cloth and a bowl and fill it with ice water...Max get Kai.. So everyone ran to there job's Tyson fixed his bed..max put him in it..Rei came in with the bowl.

Kai weakly:...Where's Dranzer...

Tyson hand's him the BeyBlade.

Tyson:Here you go. Kai:Thank you. Kai goes back too sleep with Dranzer clutched in death grip in his hand.A smile almost on his face.

Hiro:I think he will be fine but we need to get some dinner and discuss our problem.

Tyson:Now your talkin!

Everyone Sweat drops.In the living room after they had their dinner decided to throw idea's as to what happened to Kai...They all knew one thing for sure it had something too do with Voltaire & Boris.

Rei:It's like his time was turned back to before he was trained at the abbey... Tyson:Yeah he was actually nice. Max:Too bad Kenny's on vacation...He coulda helped.

Tyson:Yeah and grandpa and Mr.d left for a Go tournament earlier.I still can't believe that they know that game.

Hiro:It's getting late.Why don't we turn in and talk more about it in the morning. Everyone agreed to that.And decided to spend the nite at Tyson's.

Voltaire:I can't believe it! I almost had him and they showed up!

Boris:Well we know that the gun work's.We'll get him sir.

Voltaire:I'm coming for you Kai.

To Be Continued.


	3. A late nite snack

Authors Note:

Here is chappie 3 of first story.. Pathetic rhyme intended.--.

Just in case I don't own BeyBlade or it's characters.

Tyson woke up sometime close too midnight,The storm had passed and there was a full moon out now.Then he heard the familiar sound of his stomach.Heading toward the kitchen he spot's Kai.

Tyson:Kai what are you doing up?

Kai:I could,nt sleep.

Tyson:Shouldn't you at least be resting.

Kai:I'm fine now.You're Tyson right?

Tyson:Yeah...

Kai:Umm...

Tyson's stomach growls.

Tyson:How about we talk after a snack first?When i think about it you have,nt eaten have you?

Kai nods his head.

Tyson:Well then follow me...

Tyson made a couple of sandwich's.They sit down to eat.

Kai:Thanks...can i ask you a question?

Tyson:No prob...And yes.

Kai:Why has everyone been so nice too me i don't even know them.At least not since before today...

Tyson:It's kinda a long story..See we kinda do know you...

Kai:Huh?

Tyson:How about we discuss it tomorrow with the others.

Kai:Okay...i guess...Umm one last question...

Tyson:What is it?

Kai:Which way is back to bed...

Tyson:Come on I'll show ya.

Kai:Thanks.

Walking down the dojo...

Tyson:Hey Kai i noticed you have Dranzer with you?How long exactly have you had it.?

Kai:2yrs,I've been BeyBlading since i was 2.

Tyson thinking "That long,no wonder he was made our team captain" "well at least the Kai i know anyway".

Kai:Something wrong?Do you know about BeyBlade?

Tyson:You bet i do!How about we have a match tomorrow.?

Kai:Okay! Tyson:Here we are...well good night Kai.

Kai:Thanks again.Good nite.

Tyson shuts the door and head's back to his room.a little more than shocked.There captain had been turned into a kid...And he was being nice..Almost the complete opposite of the blader that was there captain.Tyson head's into his room and goes back too sleep..meanwhile in Kai's room...

Kai:I don't feel so worried any more Dranzer.Good nite.

With that everyone was finally asleep...To Be Continued.


	4. Morning Time

Authors Note:

Liking the edited version so far?

It was around 8:00 am or so when the others got up.Max & Rei had decided that Tyson would wake at the smell of breakfast.

When they went outside and saw Kai practicing with Dranzer.

Rei:How long have you been out here practicing

Kai? Kai:5:30am or 6:00am i think...why?

Rei:No on let's get some breakfast.

Kai:okay... walking toward the kitchen Rei thought to himself "somethings never change,i guess." Rei made breakfast and sure enough Tyson came running...

Tyson:Hey where's Hiro?

Kai:he left around 7:00 am to take care of something at the BBA place...

Tyson:Thanks..i forgot Mr.D asked him to take care of the place until he gets back. Kai:Umm...I'm going outside for bit...later.

Kai gets up and leaves.

Max:what should we do guy's?

Tyson:dunno got any idea's Rei?

Rei:Why don't we go practice now and see if we can think of anything later.

Tyson & Max nod in agreement. So they head outside and over to the training area.At least that's what they called that part of the yard because they used it so often.

Tyson:How about a practice match team's of 2.

Max:sound's good.

Rei:That's fine with me.

Kai:you all BeyBlade?

Max-Rei-Tyson in unison "Yeah".

Rei:well who's gonna verse who?

Tyson:I told Kai i last nite i would verse him today.

Rei:Alright then i will verse max,Then after that why don't we switch versing

each other.

Everyone liked the idea.And the first matchup's were as followed

Tyson--vs--Kai & Rei--vs--max...To Be Continued.


	5. The Matchup's

Authors Note:

Umm I have nothing to say in this note other than the fact that I said I have nothing to say. Well I have something to day later though.--.

Tyson--Kai--Rei--and--Max...each took their place's and got ready for the match...Everyone readied there launcher's and in unison...

"all at once said "Let it rip!"...

Rei and Max's match----They were pretty equal--Drigger managed to dodge a-lot of Draciel's attacks--Draciel keeping on the defensive also managed too dodge some of Drigger's blows...in the end they knocked each others blade's out at the same time...That being done they turned too watch

Tyson and Kai's battle.Kai wasn't exactly winning but not exactly losing either,Tyson was going easy on him although he didn't say anything.

Kai:Come out Dranzer! The phoenix came out looking nearly majestic...

Tyson:Dragoon!

And out came dragoon...but before anything else happened Kai knocked Tyson's blade out..Everyone almost looks shocked..

Tyson:But how?

Kai:While he was still coming out so i went in for an attack...a good attack is very important.

Tyson-Rei-and-Max still look a little surprised.

Kai:And one more thing...I know you went easy on me.I could tell you were holding back.Next time don't underestimate me.okay...

Tyson:..Alright it's a deal..Time to switch.Who's next..

Kai:Hey why don't we all verse each other at the same time all 4 of us..

Rei:Sound's good to me...

Max:Could be good practice..

Tyson:I'm in..Hey how about the first one too lose has to clean the blade's?

Max:Okay.And the second one to lose has to wash the dishes.?

Rei:And the third one out has to make lunch and dinner?

Kai:What about the winner?

Everyone:Hmm...

Voltaire:Do you have the information yet!

Boris:Almost ready..Why the extreme rush?the beam's effect don't were off.He couldn't possibly be a threat right now. Voltaire:Didn't you ever read the report year's ago..?

Boris:What report?...

Voltaire:I see I'll have to tell you myself...It was when Kai was the age is now..He somehow managed to use one Dranzer's ultimate attacks..nearly killing him in the process..so it wouldn't happen again i erased that part of his memory...understand the rush now Boris.?That attack nearly destroyed the abbey and everyone in it...it was worse than the Black-Dranzer incident..

Boris:Understood sir.I'll see if I can speed thing's up.

Voltaire:Don't see if you can,Just do it!I want that information tonight..Understand…

Boris:Yes sir.Signing out.

That being done we head back over to the dojo…

Tyson:How about the winner gets his homework done by the loser's….

Max & Rei together:No…

Kai:How about the winner pair's up the next match….

Max:Seems fair enough…….

After some discussion it was settled.Then everyone got there launcher's..Formed a square…And let it rip!

To Be Continued.


	6. The Unexpected Kidnapping

Authors Note:

There is no Authors Note...o.

Boris:We can leave when your ready...

Voltaire:As soon as possible.

Boris:I'm on my way,We should have him back within 2 hrs.

Voltaire:I'll be coming along also,And have the jet ready to go.

Boris:Yes sir.Boris signing out.

A little later Boris arrived and Voltaire got in his black car.

A little later they arrived.But before either of them got out…

Voltaire:Boris is the plan set?

Boris:Everyone is in place.

Voltaire:Good,Carry let's continue shall we.

Voltaire got out of the car and walked in on the boy's match.

Everyone stopped and turned to see who it was.

Voltaire:There you are Kai..

Kai didn't like the looks of this strange man so he hid behind Rei he was the closest one standing near him at the time

Tyson:What do you want Voltaire?

Voltaire:I've come for my grandson..If you know what's best then you will hand him over peacefully.

Max:Your not going to get him.

Rei looked at Kai who looked strangely scared.

Everyone except Kai got there launcher's ready…

Voltaire:Well I warned you…

Voltaire signaled Boris:Now! Out of nowhere a ton of guy's with gun's aimed at them came out of the woodwork.

Voltaire:Kai if you want your "friend's" to live you will come with me..understand.? Kai:Okay I'll go just don't hurt them.

Tyson:You don't have to do this Kai?

Rei:He's right we'll find a way out somehow…

While they were saying that Max had already launched his Draceil around knocking a lot of people out..

Rei & Tyson follow suit and do the same thing when they heard Kai screaming they were a little too late Voltaire had Kai and was almost in the car..Voltaire signaled Boris and he got in but not before calling off the soldier's…

Voltaire:Don't expect to see him again.

Tyson:Get back here! Too late he was already in the car and driving off.

Max:Were do you think there headed?

Rei:I think back to Russia,That's where the abbey is.

Tyson:I need to talk to Hiro.Maybe he can help.

Rei noticed something on the ground…it was Kai's Dranzer..

Rei:Why do you think he left it here?

Max:Probably didn't want Voltaire too have it…

Tyson:Let's hurry before it's too late.

Tyson ran to talk to Hiro while Rei got his blade and launcher…Max was starting to worry a little bit about what would happen when this was over..Kai would kill them..if he found out.

Meanwhile in the car

Kai:Who are you?…

Voltaire:I'm your grandfather.

Kai:Where are we going?..

Voltaire:Back to Russia,Your homeland.

Kai didn't like the look of this guy or the sound of his voice…

Kai:Who is he…he was pointing to Boris.

Voltaire:That's Boris.Kai when we get there I have a little surprise for you. Kai didn't like the looks of these people or the sound of that,he wanted to back to those people who he was with earlier.

Back at Tyson's

Rei:Hey guy's don't you find it odd that Kai was able to to speak this language so well I mean he was or is only 4?

Tyson:Good point.That is kinda strange.

Max:When is Hiro supposed to get here?

Tyson:In a couple of minute's he said he would be able to help.So that's good.

Rei:Hope Kai's alright.

Hiro just came in and told them to pack a couple of thing's he had gotten all of ticket's to Russia.

To Be Continued.


	7. A Plan A Conversation and A Problem

Authors Note:

I really should stop putting these here if there is nothing need to say..

Voltaire--Kai--And Boris were already in the jet and leaving by the time

the Blade Breaker's were at the airport.

In a couple of hours they had arrived in Russia.

Voltaire:Come along Kai there's something you need to do for me.

Boris:Aren't you rushing it a bit sir?

We just got here.

Voltaire:I know those brat's will come looking for him so the sooner this is over with the better.Understand.?

Boris:Yes sir!We will begin A.S.A.P. Kai reluctantly followed them.

On the plane...Tyson:Hey Hiro are we almost there?

Hiro:We will be there tomorrow around 9:00 am.

Max:I just hope we aren't to late.

Hiro:He'll need Kai alive so you don't need to worry about that.

Back in Russia

Voltaire Boris and Kai were in the abbey..Lab 1 to be more specific.

Voltaire:Kai i need you to get in that tube.

Kai didn't like the sound of that at all plus the green stuff looked icky.

Voltaire:It's just for a day.

Kai:I don't wanna go in there...It's scary.

Voltaire:You don't have much of a choice in the matter Kai.

Kai tried to turn and run but before he knew it Voltaire had picked him up put an oxygen mask on his face and put him in the tube with the icky green-water.

This happened so fast..Before he fell asleep he said

Kai:...Why... Kai then fell asleep.

Voltaire:You'll soon see young Kai.

The next morning after the plane landed.

Hiro:I already arranged a room for us in case we need to be here a extra day or two.

The next morning they decided to head out at 8:00 am and so with that they left for the abbey.

At the abbey

Voltaire:Is he ready?

Boris:Yes.We are getting ready right now.

Voltaire:Excellent.With all the equipment here he'll be retrained in no time right. Boris:Yes sir.The project over all should be finished in a week..if all goes well. Voltaire:Good.We're on schedule.Call me before you wake him up.

Voltaire was thinking out the genius of his plan..Turn back time to a certain age.Start the training all over again.

Gradually raise his age to what it was before & he would have forgotten all of those pathetic friend's of his.Voltaire mumbled to himself If only you had listened Kai.

While they were heading for the abbey no one seemed to notice when the blade's started to slightly glow.

Where the Bit-Beast's are

Dranzer:We should have intervened earlier.

Drigger:Yes…Man is not supposed to have the power or technology of time…Just not yet.

Draciel:Then do we do it?..

Dragoon:Yes we will halve to perform a little time magic of our own..to set thing's right.

Dranzer:If BlackDranzer is reborn we will all be in serious danger.Let's hurry.

At the abbey's gate

Hiro:Hmm..we'll half to sneak in.

Tyson:But how are we gonna do that?

Hiro:Just follow me.

They carefully made there way around back trying not to attract any attention.Quietly Hiro knocked out two guards..

He had a uniform for himself and the others they weren't exactly comfortable with this…The first uniform was hiro's and it was pretty much decided since Rei had better balance he would be the feet and max the head.

They were bringing in a new recruit if anyone was to ask..

And Tyson was to play that part.

A little later with a Lotta luck they managed to find out where the "Test subject" was.

Boris:Sir it's time to begin..

Voltaire:Excellent..i want to see this for myself.

After flipping some switch's they got him outta the tube.

Voltaire:Kai..wake up it's time for your training to begin.

Kai:What do I do…..

Voltaire:Follow me to the training room and I will give you that gift I mentioned yesterday. With that being said they left for the test room were BlackDranzer was.

When they got there they found out they were a little late.

Hiro:Where is Kai?

Scientist:He left about 5 minute's ago to the training room.You must be the guy who has his first test match today against him.I'll take you there.

With that being said they followed him down a couple of corridor's and entered a room where Kai was listening to Voltaire….

Over at where Voltaire and Kai were talking

Voltaire:Kai this is BlackDranzer.

Kai looked at the black blade in his hand.Interested in the power

it seemed to put out.

Before anyone could do any thing he got his launcher and aimed at the dish and let it loose….

To Be Continued…


	8. The Plan and the Problem

Authors Note:

Hope your enjoying the story.

Then if you weren't would you be this far in it? .

Voltaire was shocked and looked incredibly worried at what as happening

Voltaire mumbled to himself..This isn't how it was supposed to be...

meanwhile where the bit-beast's are

Dranzer:We need to finish this before it's too late...

Dragoon:You know this spell is strong and requires time.

Draciel:Besides it's almost ready.

Drigger:Just a couple of minute's longer,And we will be ready.

Tyson:Are we too late?

Shedding there costume's

Hiro:I don't think so.We just need to get BlackDranzer away from Kai.

With that being said they got there launcher's ready and ran over to the place where Kai and Voltaire was...

Voltaire:You brat's again..

Kai turned to see them but before he could a huge black version of Dranzer came out of the blade causing the place to shake...

Voltaire:Just like before..History is repeating itself.

Boris we must get out of here..

Kai:BlackDranzer...

Tyson:Hey Kai!

It was pointless he was to interested with BlackDranzer to notice.

Hiro:Everyone Now!

Rei-Max-and Tyson launched there blade's at BlackDranzer

Hiro launched Dranzer...and before they knew it the Bit-Beast's had come out of their blade's..

Voltaire:What's going on!

All the Bit-Beast's had surrounded BlackDranzer...

Dranzer:Mankind should not have the use or control of time not yet anyway. Drigger:We are here too set thing's right.

Draciel:We have a time spell to put thing's back to normal.

Dragoon:We will also seal BlackDranzer away for now.

Kai:Dranzer...BlackDranzer.

Rei:Drigger. Max:Draciel.

Tyson:Dragoon. Hiro:Incredible...

Boris:What are you waiting for BlackDranzer finish them!

BlackDranzer goes in too attack and before anyone could say a word

BlackDranzer had attacked Kai...

Voltaire:Boris you idiot!I need Kai alive not dead!

Luckily Dranzer noticed this and knocked BlackDranzer enough so that his blow wouldn't kill him.But they really needed to hurry now before it was too late for one of them...To Be Continued...


	9. The Finale Part 1

Authors Note:

This story goes up until chapter 13.That's the final chapter..

All except for the B.B's and the evil guy's:KAI!

While they were rushing to help him Dranzer was getting furious..

Dranzer:Why B.D.?Why attack the one who released you?

B.D.:Simple if the one who released me is gone he can no longer call me back right...Ha!

Drigger:You fool.If his spirit disappears then who will you feed off of.

Draciel:Plus you won't have time too get anyone else.

Dragoon:You have sealed your own fate.

Dranzer turns too look at Kai who is near death as it is.

Tyson:Didn't one of you mention a spell earlier or something?

Dranzer:Yes.we're working on it as fast as we can...

Rei:Is there any way too go faster...Kai is almost...

Draciel:We know...maybe you can help...

Max:Just name it. Dranzer:Too help speed thing's along you will have too shoot us with our own blade's.Hiro can use Kai's..

Max:Won't that hurt you?

Draciel:No.

Hiro:The spell you mentioned earlier.What will it do?

Dragoon:It will turn back time and alter what we decide.Dangerous but necessary if this is too ever be right.

Voltaire:Get Kai and get out of here Boris!That's an order.

B.D.:It won't matter what you do I'll always come back.

Dranzer:Your not our concern.At least not right now.Get Ready!

To Be Continued...


	10. The Finale Part 2

Authors Note:

Am I the only one who doesn't really like Hilary and Daichi?

I can tolerate Kenny at least he helps.

Tyson and the others got their blade's set and aimed meanwhile Boris had gotten Kai and he and Voltaire and Kai were out of there.

Not that it mattered much because within a few minute's the time spell was to take effect. Everyone had there place's and...

Tyson launched at Dragoon

Max launched at Draciel

Rei launched at Drigger

Hiro launched at Dranzer The blade's went in to the beast's and then they began their spell.

The Beast's were chanting in a language that everyone guessed wasn't available to earth yet.

B.D:I'm getting outta here…

But sadly for it was too late a symbol appeared under where it was and well was stuck.The symbol grew larger and they so close too done

Dranzer-Drigger-Draciel-Dragoon In unison:Until next time….. And all went white...…To Be Continued.


	11. Making Sure Part 1

Authors Note:

These last couple of chapters have been short eh?

Everything had gone white and before they new it was saturday again.

No one but the Beast's remembered any of it.

Dranzer:That was too close...

Dragoon:I agree.One of them almost died,B.D. almost escaped.and oh what happened too the time ray?

Drigger:Me and Draciel disposed of it...

Draciel:A little time altering has made sure that thing won't work..

Dranzer:Good and no one but us knows?

Drigger:Yes..

Dragoon:Let's see how thing's are going..just in case.

To Be Continued...


	12. Making Sure part 2

Authors Note:

Closer to the end...

At the the lab at the abbey.

The scientist was trying too make his gun work but to no avail...

Voltaire was wondering how to get his grandson under his control when boris called...

Voltaire:What is it Boris?..

Boris:I was wondering if you wanted too keep the project for the time-gun funded?

Voltaire:Any progress?

Boris:Not yet.

Voltaire:Then cancel it i have other matter's on my mind far more important...Than a time gun.

Boris:Yes sir...I'll have it gone tonight Boris out.

Voltaire:One day Kai one day.

The beast's were happy with this and then turned there attention to japan to see how thing's were going there...To Be Continued...


	13. The Saturday After

Authors Note:

I am here to explain why the last couple of chaps were so short.

I wanted to end the story at 13 chapters, That was my plan but I had to add a little something extra at the time for that to happen. It may have a little shorter otherwise. Onto the final chapter,I'm happy because I've recently celebrated being an Author for fanfics/original stories for a little over a year now..

The beast's make sure today goes as they hoped...

Tyson:Are you sure you don't wanna come with any of us Kai?

Kai:Nope.

Tyson:All you wanna do is train train train...Why don't ya come with us and try to have fun?

Kai:If you don't leave i will double your training tomorrow.

Tyson: looks a little nervous So it's for one day..

Kai:Fine.For the whole week.

Tyson:Alright how about this we have a training match when we get back..if you come with at least one of us today.?.

Kai:Will it shut you up?

Tyson:We are all gonna go to an amusement park and spend the day there.

Kai Coldly glances st the others

Kai:No.

Tyson:Too late you agreed. But before he can object

Rei and max and Tyson practically shove him out the door.

Kai mutters I'm doubling everyones training tomorrow.

Tyson:Well have fun today,Make us work extra tomorrow.

So with that everyone left for the amusement park. The beast's were happy with this outcome and mainly Dranzer was relieved to know that it's partner was with people he knew Kai could call friend's.

Kai:I'm making everyone train extra hard for a month. Everyone:Groan's...

Kai mutters to himself again:That's better.

The End

Actually later on I'm going to write a one-shot about their trip to the amusement park..


End file.
